Book V Inheritance Cycle Fanfiction
by InheritanceCycle Bangout
Summary: 20 Years After Eragon Has Defeated Galbatorix - A new evil has risen back home in the land of Alagaesia. Will Eragon be able to defeat this enemy or will he perish, leaving the land to fall in catastrophe?
1. Chapter 1

Inheritance Cycle Book V Fan fiction Ibraheem Abdulkhaliq

 **1 – Ilia Abr Skulblaka**

Eragon was reclining against Saphira, admiring his surroundings and evaluating his recent accomplishments. It had been twenty years since Galbatorixs' demise, and Eragon and Saphira, along with Blodhgarm and the other elves who wished to aid in mentoring the new generation of riders, had accomplished much ever since.

After leaving Alagaesia aboard the Talita, they had sailed eastward for just under a month. It was a long and uneventful journey that in the end left them all bored and feeling depressed. At first, Eragon had been too tired to feel anything due to the hectic events that took place since he had defeated the king. The numerous meetings, travels and uprisings had took a heavy toll on him leaving him content with just lying down on the deck and having light conversations with the elves.

Once he felt rested, he started to ponder over how he would train the new riders. He conversed with the elves, and sought advice from the Eldunari, who provided him with a torrent he could barely register. However, roughly after a fortnight of sailing, everyone aboard started to feel quite bored of what seemed to be a never ending journey. Even Saphira, who rarely expressed such emotions, was becoming ill tempered, snapping at any whom where foolish enough to disturb her while she rested.

Finally, they sighted land, with a huge mountain range covering its edge. A tremendous cheer echoed throughout the ship, smiles brightening the entire crews' faces. Yaela, one of Blodhgarm's spell casters, even began singing and soon, everyone aboard were laughing and singing, eager for what lay ahead of them. Saphira let out a triumphant roar, as if to announce her arrival to any inhabitants and name the land as her territory.

Once they set foot on land, they immediately began exploring, with Eragon and Saphira flying ahead. They discovered that there were actually four islands, the biggest one slightly larger than Vroengard. Eragon decided to take the biggest island as the new home for the riders, naming it Ilia Abr Skulblaka which meant literally 'Place of Dragons'. The other three islands he decided to leave for the wild dragons, naming them Ajihad, Hrothgar and Islanzadi, in memory of the three leaders who were slain in their attempt to rid the world of evil.

While flying on Saphira, Eragon discovered that Ilia Abr Skulblaka was very suitable for the upbringing of the new dragons and riders, as it had biomes that all the races were accustomed to, and there was no sign of any dwarf, urgal, human or elf inhabitants. To the west (where the ship arrived), there was the colossal mountain range. Along the east coast of the island there was an immensely huge forest not unlike the Spine, save for it being a fraction of the size. The north of the island was a plain, grassy area, with a stream flowing through it, which ran through to the south. When Eragon reached the south however, he became very alarmed at seeing a volcano and doubted it was possible to reside on the island due to the danger of eruption. Looking around, he noticed the land was quite lush, not unlike the land in the north and that there was a beautiful lake that glistened in the sunlight. It was impossible for him to tell if the volcano was dormant or not, so he decided he would not take any chances. They would need to find other land.

Saphira had snorted in disbelief. _Seriously? I would expect better of you. The great Eragon Shadeslayer can't even create a basic deflective spell!_

 _Magic!_ Eragon sighed. _What would we do without it? I have to admit it did slip my mind!_

 _Well come on then, what are you waiting for, the Agaeti Blodhren?_

Eragon had quickly formulated the spell, which would cause any lava to be deflected back into the volcano, while losing a lot of its energy on impact. The spell would feed off a diamond which he embedded into the volcano's side. It took a large sum of energy, with Eragon taking from Saphira's reserves as well, but he decided it was worth it, judging that it would eliminate the risk of eruption.

 _Besides, it's not as if we'll need to constantly replenish the energy store. It will rarely erupt._ Saphira had pointed out.

With the agreement of the elves, Eragon had decided to build the rider's home towards the north of the island, on the lush scenic plains that came close to the beauty of Du Weldenvarden. It was a magnificent sight once they had finished building it, atop of a large hill that had a waterfall flowing down its right side. Eragon decided to name it Shur'tugalar Hall, which was not the most original name, yet it suited its purpose so he was content.

The building had a huge main room, which was decided to be the meeting room of the riders. It was extremely large, wide enough for Shruikan, Thorn and Saphira to walk side by side while extending their wings to their full lengths. As for its height, Eragon estimated it was equal to the width, while the length was approximately double the width. The hall was mostly empty, save the five hundred or so padded chairs that rested against the walls and the slightly larger chair at the front of the hall, for the leader of the riders. Behind the leader's throne was a large space, reserved for the Rider's Leader's dragon.

The second floor was divided into four sections, one for each race. Inside each of the sections were two dormitories, one for each gender, as well as a common room. Although this meant the different races remained separate instead of being united the way riders were meant to be, Eragon decided it was a good idea in order to not cause fear and mistrust in the new riders which they would feel if they first arrive on the island and learn that they need to sleep in the same quarters as those of other races.

While flying across the island, Saphira had discovered that the island consisted of most of the animals that lived in Alagaesia, including, to her delight, the snagli of Vroengard, which were aplenty. While there was an abundance of food available for the dragons, Eragon noticed that there was not many plants that grew fruits, nuts and berries except for around the volcano in the south and of course in the forest. Obviously these plant based foods are vital for him and the elves (as well as the new riders who would be required to stop eating meat). Then Eragon remembered Wyrden's funeral, the elves singing and the twenty foot oak tree growing within seconds. Blodhgarm and his fellow spell casters enthusiastically responded when Eragon asked them if they could encourage the growth of fruit and nut growing plants around Shur'tugalar Hall. With Saphira's permission, Eragon had offered a couple of the elves to fly with Saphira to the forest in the east, and acquire the seeds required.

It was perfect, Eragon had thought. The land was perfect; the waters were perfect and the biomes were perfect. It was more than Eragon dared hope for. It was better than what he saw in his dreams. It was the perfect home for the riders, and he would make sure he is the perfect teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Inheritance Cycle Book V Fan Fiction Chapter 2 Ibraheem Abdulkhaliq

 **2 – The New Generation**

'Too slow Viktor. Where's your footwork!' Eragon yelled across the duelling grounds.

'I'm sorry Elbrithil. I keep forgetting!' Viktor huffed while attempting to parry a two handed swing towards his torso. His attempt was futile and he knew it. His opponent's four foot blade forced his own sword to fly out of his hand, before continuing its path to his face. His wards stopped the blade half an inch in front of his nose. Viktor froze. He was at his adversary's mercy. Within seconds he was being thrown across the grounds and adding to his collection of bruises on impact. Slowly, he rose on one knee, only for his legs to give way, landing him back on the ground. He roared, frustrated, then jumped up, refusing to fall again.

'Again!' he growled.

Eragon sighed. Despite his unwavering spirit, when it came to sword fighting, Viktor was no match for Hrulyogh. The huge size difference only made worsened the problem - Viktor being an average three foot eight dwarf, while Hrulyogh towered over him - an eight foot Kull born and bred to be a warrior. Hrulyogh had been the first rider, joining Eragon at Ilia Abr Skulblaka after five years. Only two years after, Viktor arrived, becoming the second rider of the new generation. Over the many years, the pair had developed a strong friendship, despite Viktor originally despising the urgal to the core, due to the hatred of urgals that was almost inherited by the entire dwarf race.

'That's enough Viktor or you're going to get ripped apart!'

'Please Elbrithil just one more duel', Viktor begged while picking up his sword.

'No! Now come here and let me heal you!' Eragon commanded.

Hrulyogh sheathed his sword and walked over to Viktor, raising his hand. 'Waise Heil'.

Viktor muttered something

Hrulyogh went down onto both knees. 'What did you say?'

'I SAID THANK YOU!' Viktor yelled, punching Hrulyogh in the side of his head, not too gently.

Hrulyogh laughed, and then leapt at Viktor, the two of them grappling all over the floor.

'Ok that's enough you too. It looks like your dragons have finished their flying lessons with Saphira'.

Both riders stopped immediately, laughing while gasping for breath. They looked up and saw five dragons approaching them. The ground shook as the dragons landed simultaneously, causing Eragon, Viktor and Hrulyogh to stumble.

'Veronika!' Viktor sprang back up and ran towards his purple dragon.

'Adelajda!' Hrulyogh did likewise, slapping her maroon side.

The other dragons, two blue and one silver , came closer. Viktor and Hrulyogh both knelt before the largest of the three.

'Elbrithil' they both said.

Eragon smiled and stood in front of the blue beast. ' _How were the young ones doing today, Saphira?_ '

' _They did well, little one'._

' _They had the best teacher. The great Saphira Brightscales instructed by the great Glaedr himself and mated to Firnen-finariel'._

Saphira snorted.

' _Oh and how was Vervada? I assume she mastered the double tail flick as easily as her mother did?'_

' _Of course. My hatchling takes after me in every way, save for her irritating curiosity, which almost puts your own to shame '._

Eragon laughed. ' _Thank God for that!'_

' _Which god are you thanking? Guntera - the dwarvish god? Or perhaps Unulukuna, to whom Nausauda and the other dark – hide – people believe in? If you mean all of them then it should be 'thank Gods'._

' _It's a figure of speech. It does not mean that I actually thanked god!'_

Saphira had snorted yet again. _Humans. Always saying other than what they feel or intend._

 _Come now, you say I haven't become wiser. Eragon_ shook his head. _Always putting me in with others of my race!_

 _You may have become wiser, but you are still human and have not the natural and undisputed wisdom that runs through the blood of dragon since the time of the ancient ones. Since you are human you will always be full to the brim with flaws and shortcomings. Anyway, your wisdom has not increased that much. Your speech betrays your inexperience and the fact that you are still a hatchling, despite you defeating the egg breaker, doing what thousands of others could not._

Eragon huffed, protesting. _Even Queen Islanzadi said I had become more eloquent._

There was a silence at the thought of the fell elven queen, a mutual respect and a sadness that they felt.

Veronika stepped forward and softly spoke. ' _Elbrithilar, may we rest now? We are quite tired after our lesson, and we need our energy to hunt later'_.

Eragon opened his mind and searched around, then turned to face them. ' _Let us first wait for the other senior riders. They are just finishing the Dance of Snake and Crane'._

Five minutes later, two riders approached an elf male and a human female. Once they came close enough, they broke into a run and raced towards them. Simultaneously, they knelt and exchanged the traditional formal greetings of the elves, which Eragon had decided that the riders should use it as well.

Once the greetings were completed, both riders walked towards their dragons (who had flown in with Saphira).

Ildris, a silver male dragon with a sense of superiority, had hatched for the elves ambassador Vanir, while he was carrying the egg around the cities of Du Weldenvarden. After training for a year (the same as the other riders) with Arya, queen of the elves and her dragon Firnen, the pair had come to Ilia Abr Skulblaka, six years after Viktor and Veronika.

Two years after came Ismira, Eragon's niece and daughter to Roran and Katrina. Saphira's and Firnen's egg (which Saphira gave birth to shortly after arriving on the island), was placed with eggs that would be bonded with riders. The egg hatched for Ismira, adding to the astonishing number of riders within Eragon's family. She had named the blue dragon Vervada (it was female), after Saphira's mother, whose name she had learnt from Eragon during one of their weekly conversations through the scrying mirror Eragon had left for them.

Eragon and Saphira had decided to name these four as the Dragon Rider Masters, being the first riders of each race in the new generation. They would aid in teaching all the new riders who would come after them.

'Remember riders, no eggs had hatched for many years, but amazingly, three had hatched within the last year and a half. Normally the dragons and riders only train under Queen Arya for a year. However, it has been decided that they will all come together, as it would be easier for one journey to take place.'

The riders immediately began talking excitedly among themselves. 'Elbrithil, when will they be arriving?' Vanir asked politely.

Eragon smiled at him. He remembered his time duelling Vanir before he was changed in the Agaeti Blodhren, were Vanir treated him with sheer disrespect and looks of disgust. Once Eragon defeated him, he started to respect him, with his respect increasing further once Eragon had defeated Galbitorix. Now that Eragon was his master, Vanir was the most respectful of all the riders and dragons towards Eragon, and was always the first of the riders to be at his service if it was needed. He had completely disowned his arrogant manner, even towards Hrulyogh and Viktor (urgal and dwarf), while his dragon was extremely full of himself.

Eragon raised his hand for silence and once had had it: 'They will be coming in two weeks'.

A tremendous cheer erupted from the riders, while their dragons' roared.

Eragon began to speak, but stopped himself once he realised no one could hear him. Then all of a sudden, Saphira roared, a terrifying and awe - inspiring sound that silenced the students. ' _Thank you Saphira_ ' Eragon said to her within the privacy of their minds, laughing.

' _For you, little one'._ Saphira brushed her snout against his shoulder.

'Now students, I want you all to go and rest. You all trained hard today. Oh, and don't worry about hunting. Saphira and I will do the honours.'

This extracted another cheer from the students, although nowhere near as loud as the first one, which Eragon suspected was due to their fear of Saphira. She was a dragon after all and she deserved to admired but also feared.

'Go on, off with you lot now'. Eragon said waving his hand. The riders leapt onto their dragons and took off in the direction of Shur'tugalar Hall, not without Vanir saying 'Elrun Ono, Elbrithil!' (Thank you Master).

Eragon looked upon them with pride. ' _We have done well'._

' _Yes, we have haven't we'_ Eragon turned to Saphira and touched his forehead to Saphira's snout.

' _Little one'._

Eragon climbed onto his usual spot on her back, and together they watched their students slowly rise through the air and slowly disappear into the clouds.

 _._


End file.
